<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.53 by MilesZheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371969">相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.53</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng'>MilesZheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相遇即是相戀的開始  CH.53  H  Part.1</p><p>「到家了!外面真是熱」星伊把包包放在沙發上，坐在一旁用手搧著風<br/>
「星~我想洗澡，身體好黏」容仙坐到星伊腿上說著<br/>
「嗯!妳先去，我去幫妳拿衣服，好不好?」星伊起身要走去樓上的衣物間<br/>
「好，妳快點喔」容仙就趕緊跑去浴室準備洗澡<br/>
星伊坐了一下後，就起身去房間拿著衣服跟浴巾<br/>
「容仙，我把衣服放在外面了喔」星伊站在門外說著<br/>
「星~進來一下，快點」容仙在裡面喊著<br/>
「怎麼了嗎?」星伊趕緊跑了進去，結果發現淋浴間裡沒看到人，轉頭一看，馬上就被容仙用蓮蓬頭噴著水<br/>
「呀!弄我啊」星伊一直擋著水<br/>
「沒有啊!我想說天氣熱玩個水阿」容仙開心的說著，手上的蓮蓬頭的水從沒停過<br/>
「給妳點教訓」星伊伸手把容仙抱到懷裡<br/>
「阿~放開我」容仙一直掙扎著<br/>
「敢這樣弄我，是會有代價的」星伊放開容仙，走過去把水關掉<br/>
「幹嘛關掉，我還沒玩夠」容仙看到蓮蓬頭的水停了下來<br/>
「現在換我玩了，過來」星伊一口氣就把容仙拉到懷裡<br/>
「妳這樣是在誘惑我嗎?」星伊看著全身濕淋淋的容仙，整個人的慾望都被挑起來了<br/>
「是又怎樣，不是又怎樣」容仙很挑釁的說<br/>
「很好，想要讓自己更熱，對吧?」星伊含弄著容仙的耳朵<br/>
「嗯~很癢啦」容仙躲著，整個人轉身面對星伊<br/>
「我…想要妳」容仙踮起腳尖在星伊耳邊說著<br/>
「點了火，妳可不要後悔喔」星伊微微一笑<br/>
「妳…就讓這火，燒起來吧!」容仙才剛說完，就被星伊整個人抱起來<br/>
「寶貝，我可不自備滅火器，做好準備吧」星伊把容仙抱到房間</p><p>星伊把容仙放在床上，用最快的速度脫掉濕掉的衣服，又馬上走上床壓在容仙身上，立刻吻住容仙的唇，先是小力的輕吻著，星伊的雙手慢慢的撫著容仙的肌膚，停在胸前那兩顆紅嫩的蓓蕾，先是輕輕的撥弄著，就引來容仙的呻吟<br/>
「嗯~星…」容仙伸手把星伊抱了下來，深深的吻著，星伊也回應著，手伸到容仙已經濕潤的禁地，星伊故意的碰了下<br/>
「啊!星伊…快」容仙身體開始不受控的動著了<br/>
「妳這個小色鬼，我沒什麼碰妳，下面就已經濕成這樣了」星伊說完還撥弄一下禁地裡的小核<br/>
「再這樣說人家，就不給妳囉!」容仙試著把精神找回來<br/>
「別這樣，我要繼續囉!」星伊說完馬上含著小巧的蓓蕾，開始舔弄著<br/>
「嗯…阿…星」容仙整個人後仰著<br/>
星伊抱著容仙的身體，專心的舔弄著，舔弄完後開始輕輕的咬著<br/>
伸出一隻手，揉著容仙的柔軟<br/>
「寶貝，妳都吃什麼，為什麼妳的這蓓蕾好甜，怎麼吻…嗯~都好甜嗯~」星伊邊說邊舔著<br/>
「吃星伊妳給的愛啊!」容仙笑得燦爛<br/>
星伊看到容仙的笑容後，慢慢的往下吻，先是在大腿內側輕吻著<br/>
「不要…這樣..對我」容仙不安分的動著<br/>
「乖!安分點」星伊慢慢的吻進去，把容仙的大腿拉到最開，然後雙手抱住，開始舔弄吸吮著<br/>
「阿~星…星伊…嗯~」容仙的手不知道該擺在哪裡，只好緊抓住床單<br/>
星伊一找尋到小穴裡的小核，開始瘋狂含弄著，小穴也一直流出透明的蜜液，讓星伊的挑弄更加順利，更加嘖嘖作響<br/>
「現在妳這樣…真的好美阿」星伊說完還用力的親了下容仙的小穴</p><p>「妳在幹嗎阿?」容仙挺起上身看著星伊<br/>
「沒有啊!在看最美的風景阿」星伊一手撐著看著容仙<br/>
「星阿~」容仙伸手把星伊拉了上來緊緊的抱住她<br/>
「容仙真香，妳有擦香水嗎?要不然怎麼這麼香啊?」星伊靠在容仙的頸間裡說<br/>
「我每天都會擦一款叫做【文星伊】的香水阿」容仙笑得開心把星伊抱的緊緊的<br/>
「美人，我要繼續囉!好好享受吧」星伊沒給容仙說話的餘地，直接吻住容仙的唇，激烈的吸吮著對方唇上的香甜，兩個人輕撫著對方的每一處的肌膚。星伊故意的用力捏揉容仙的屁股<br/>
「唔~星…討厭」容仙嬌嗔著小力的打著星伊的手臂<br/>
「容仙的屁屁最好摸了」星伊說完還拍打了幾下<br/>
「快點啦!我等不及了」容仙轉身把星伊壓在身下，趴在星伊的胸上<br/>
「每次都要這樣吊人家的胃口，妳很討厭耶」容仙伸手捏了捏星伊的臉<br/>
「好啦!我要開始了，坐穩啦!」星伊看到容仙在自己身上，就想到一個姿勢</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>